


【战暗战】雪国旧事

by Luckymumu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckymumu/pseuds/Luckymumu
Summary: 1. CP是战黑战，全年龄向所以没有左右差别2. 艾欧泽亚反战主旋律文3. 总之，是一个很平凡很无聊的故事，希望你能喜欢
Kudos: 4





	【战暗战】雪国旧事

  
01

这是伊修加德一个平凡又不平凡的季节。  
战争宣告结束，相隔千年后龙与人和解了，没什么能比这更能让人民欢欣鼓舞。一整周间，报纸也好街头小报也罢，版头全都印着人类代表和圣龙言和的照片，底下的文字无一例外在歌颂新时代的到来、对未来的期盼。当所有人都在为这画面交口称赞的时候，暗黑骑士独自一人站在欢闹的边缘，仿佛这些欢声笑语都与他无关。  
战争结束了，这是好事，他打从心底感谢上苍对满目疮痍的雪国的垂怜，但是生活还要照旧，庆典结束依旧要去面对破窟窿的房顶和见底的储粮。穷人还会穷苦很长时间，贵族照旧夜夜笙歌，除了城里响起哀乐的频率变低了之外，这个国家其实并没有过多的改变。  
天色已暗，暗骑默默穿过广场外的重重人群往那些不见光的小巷深处走。基础层的贫民窟破败依旧，空气里回荡着贫穷的臭味，融化的雪水混着泥泞与污秽，匆匆走上几步长裤裤脚已经不可避免的斑斑点点。云雾街大部分屋子都没有正经房顶，有的也被常年积雪压得快要塌下去，露出来城堡雉堞一样参差不齐的一溜椽子，淋雨发霉之后好像僵尸龇出来的一排七扭八弯的烂牙，营养过剩个子再高点的官老爷站起来就能在房顶上把脑袋都撞进腔子里去，也难怪他们甚至懒得来这里巡逻。  
藏污纳垢的巷子里有暗骑的家，也是他夜晚的工作场所。他轻捷地越过石台，穿过打雪仗的孩童，来到约定好的房间里，他今晚的服务对象已经坐在黑漆漆的室内静候多时，淫笑着望向他纤细的腰身。暗骑早已习惯了客人猥琐的视线，他平静地脱下头盔，卸下铠甲，露出俊秀的面孔与光洁的身躯，按照客人的要求摆好姿势，之后就任由那些欲求不满的男人们在他身上宣泄欲火。躺着的钱来得还算容易，只要忍耐到约定时间结束，暗黑骑士就会得到一笔还算过得去的报酬，借此换取第二天的面包。  
床笫上的工作无趣而漫长，那些客人从不考虑暗黑骑士的感想，如同只顾眼前享受的猪猡在他身上耸动。暗骑想。这样也好，反正他也不觉得疼，正好省去装模作样、揣合逢迎的功夫。无聊得打了个哈欠，暗骑沉浸到自己的思绪中，他已经不记得这份工作持续了多长时间。青年时他也曾有股打死不屈的忠烈性情，直到某日，他又冷又饿意识恍惚，拉住了一只伸向自己的手。那人抱着尚且年幼的暗骑说，如果他能做个乖孩子取悦自己，就会给他暖和的床铺与热汤。  
在生死面前，尊严与贞洁一文不值。  
卖身在云雾街不算什么稀罕事，人为了活下去会自然而然变卖掉一切可以出售的物件，衣裙、家什、传家宝，包括自己的身体。暗骑甚至庆幸残忍抛弃他的人类母亲赐予了他一张姣好魅人的面庞，而精灵族的父亲则给了他一副纤长健美的躯干，人族与精灵混血后特有的美貌让他有本钱以男人之身从事这项特殊工作，并在客户中获得了极高的人气和赞许。  
长大后，暗骑的身手有了明显长进，凭着从底层社会学来的一身暗技整日奔波于行会与委托人之间。只可惜，肯发布给暗黑骑士这种不正规冒险者的工作本来就少，薪水也低，他心又软，看到委托人衣衫褴褛补丁叠补丁哪还忍心收钱，五天里有三天基本都在白打工。  
大部分零工都限定在白天，伊修加德失业率又高，于是，陪睡就成为了暗骑赚外快补贴生活的唯一手段。暗黑骑士从不觉得自己卑微，不如说，他认为这是件极为光明正大的事。他想活下去，想帮助、保护那些无助的平民。他永远忘不掉自己被父母抛弃后吃云雾街百家饭时的幸福温馨，更忘不掉隔壁小姑娘惨死在异端审问者的剑下时的无力绝望。整条街都是他的家，他必须活下来，保护这里免遭风霜暴雪的侵蚀。  
绝望与悲伤成为他的力量，重剑每次劈斩全是为了爱与守护。  
世界以痛吻他，他却要回报以爱。  
  
02  
  
工作结束后已接近子时，暗骑送走客人，穿好衣服哈欠连天。他很想倒头就睡，但是身上黏着陌生人的味道令他作呕，只好拖着沉重地身子往忘忧骑士亭方向挪，希望找老板借热水洗个澡的时候不要挨揍。暗骑刚走出房间没几步，路中间一处隆起的阴影便吸引了他的注意。伊修加德晚上气温极低，偶尔会有晚归的可怜人冻晕在路上，如果不帮忙绝对挨不到天亮。暗骑快速凑上去，把手搭在倒在雪地里的可怜人的肩头用力摇晃。  
“这位先生，醒醒，千万不要倒在这里！”暗骑大声呼喊，对方无动于衷，看来是彻底晕过去了。暗骑没有多想，用手揽住对方腋下将男人从地上抱了起来。暗黑骑士一摸可倒好，这人别说体温过低，身体温乎得如同刚烧尽的木炭。更不可思议的是，他身上也没穿着防寒保暖棉衣，只穿了件薄薄的皮质铠甲，两条胳膊都露在了外面，赤裸的小腿肚子上沾满雪水。暗骑正纳闷这人是被洗劫了还是冻傻了，怀里的男人皱皱鼻子发出一声呜咽，下一秒，雷鸣般的鼾声响彻在云雾街上空。  
他睡着了。  
在伊修加德大马路上睡觉，不是找死就是弱智，见多识广如暗黑骑士也是第一次遇到这么缺心眼的人，一时半会不知如何是好。他站在原地踌躇良久，想着人都扛起来了总不能丢回地上吧，只好暂时放下洗澡的计划把人扛回了自己的小窝里。暗骑的住所，好吧，严格意义上来讲其实只是一间单人住还算宽敞的阁楼，四壁透风，室内室外几乎没有温差。暗骑把这点地方收拾得干净整洁，老屋子的顶上有个A字型的尖顶，上面两块洗衣肥皂大小的劣质玻璃窗就是全部的光线来源。月光从房顶的飘窗撒下来，照得陈旧的家具像是镀了层白金。  
他把呼呼大睡的陌生男人平放在床上，自己则坐在了屋里一把只有三条腿的椅子上休息。不知过了多久，久到暗骑已经快要迷糊过去，床铺方向传来一声坠地的闷响，他立刻睁开眼，看到本应睡在床上面的男人此刻正脸朝下趴在地上。  
这人睡品未免太差了。暗骑摇摇头，走上去想把人扶起来。刚探下身，地上那人突然弹起来，瞪大眼正坐在地板上，他呷呷嘴，还没说话，又一声落雷似的闷响在狭小空间内扩散开来，不过这次的声源并非男人的鼻腔，而是腹部。那人似乎意识到了自己的失态，满怀歉意地干笑起来，边揉肚皮边问：“那个，有什么吃的吗？我好像，三天没吃东西了......”  
话都说到这份上了，暗骑总不能拒绝吧。他叹了口气，撑着跳疼的太阳穴走到桌边的柜橱前，从里面拿出两片干硬的黑面包递到陌生人眼前，没好气地说：“只有这个，凑合吃点。”  
都说饥饿是最好的调味品，现在暗骑可算是眼见为实了。那种黑面包又酸又硬他自己都不爱吃，没料到那人啃起来的样子跟享用美味佳肴似的，三下两下解决食物后他满足地喘了口气，问出了本星历最傻的问题：“没吃饱，还有吗？”  
暗黑骑士顿了两秒，最后还是抬起脚踢在了男人的屁股上。  
一通折腾后两人都有了精神，暗骑坚持让他坐在床上，因为只有他一个人才知道怎么不把屋里唯一的一把瘸腿椅子坐塌了。“我是拉诺西亚来的，是珊瑚塔登记在案的战士。”坐定后，那人脱下被雪水沾湿的靴子露出冻得有些发红的脚趾，边用手掌暖脚边开始按要求做自我介绍，“我的导师曾经提起过阿巴拉提亚山脉的最北部有战士们的起源地，说是那附近有个村庄盛出强大的雇佣兵而闻名，就是我们战士的老祖宗！不过也只是传说啦，我们谁也没亲眼见过。我寻思着伊修加德不是离那块比较近吗？说不准能得到些情报，没想到库尔扎斯的风雪这么强，愣是让我迷了三天路。唉？等等，妈的，我斧头呢？”  
自称战士的男人左顾右盼，他的眼睛在月光下看起来应该是极接近于矢车菊的紫蓝，明亮得堪比星辰。他瞪着眼睛在屋里绕了一圈没看到武器，急得拽头发。暗骑想了想，的确路边还有团没看清真面目的黑色凸起，莫不就是战士嘴中的武器。  
“我想大概在外面。”暗骑回忆了下，“不过我急着把你往屋里搬，没看太清。”  
战士对他的猜测深信不疑，也顾不上穿靴子，撒开脚丫就往门外跑，冲到门口还转头朝屋里吼了两句：“等着，我去找找！”说罢，木门咣当一声砸在了门框子上，几片木屑应声落地。  
战士真是个不得了的急性子，门外飘着雪花，他穿着清凉就冲到外面去找武器，暗骑放在床边的御寒大衣形同虚设。暗骑听着门外战士几嗓子“你妈的好冷啊！”“这里怎么有冰碴子！”“这天杀的伊修加德怎么到处都是积雪！”又看了眼倒在房间里的靴子，心里实在搞不懂这人到底是怕冷还是不怕冷。  
漂浮在空气中的喧嚣还未落地，急促的脚步声由远及近传到暗骑耳朵里，为了防止可怜的木门报废他提前打开了门，下一秒战士就站在了门外，肩上扛着把不比他个头小多少的金属斧头，笑嘻嘻地和暗骑打招呼，露出一对虎牙：“得了，我们刚才说到哪了？继续？”  
言归正传，战士口口声声说着来到伊修加德是为了寻找传说中战士之魂的起源地，希望能对自己陷入瓶颈的斧术修行有所帮助，暗黑骑士倒觉得这事儿有点蹊跷，他在伊修加德出生长大这么多年，什么阿巴拉提亚山脉的隐蔽村庄，他听都没听说过。很难想象这个热情似火的拉诺西亚人怎么就听信了这个骗小孩的传说，还徒步走到了伊修加德，他穿得那么清凉，没冻死在半路才是真的走了狗屎运。  
暗骑听完他的自述，扶着额头揉太阳穴：“就算是第一次来伊修加德，你也不能大半夜在室外休息啊。”  
“唉我走到了伊修加德已经大半夜了，到处没地方住，我又冷又饿，又可怜又无助，想坐地上休息会结果不小心睡着了......你要知道，在我们利姆萨·罗敏萨，只要不怕被蚊子咬半夜睡在广场边的草地上也啥事都没有！气温适宜，舒服的很！”  
出于对外乡人生命安全的考虑，暗骑忍不住把毛毯裹在了战士冻得发红的肩膀上，还严肃地叮嘱了句：“我知道你们拉诺西亚人各个活力四射精神百倍，但这是在伊修加德，在发言之前请先做好基础保暖好吗？”  
  
03  
  
隔天清晨，战士百般不情愿地从温暖的被褥中探出头。冷风袭来，他哆哆嗦嗦地又缩进去半拉脸，只留出一双海蓝色的眼睛，望向暗骑的视线中有些迷茫，明显还没睡够。暗骑俯瞰着在被窝里缩成团的战士哭笑不得，堂堂黄衫军正式兵，前晚还光着脚踩雪现在竟被冻出了几份委屈，赖床就算了还吸溜着鼻子装可怜。暗骑无意打扰别人的美梦，但是他家又不是收容所，他可以为战士早早点起壁炉取暖，却不可能免费让他住太久，战士必须和其他旅人一样去找屋子住。  
很不巧，战士的到访正好赶上伊修加德结束闭关锁国，旅店里早住满了别国慕名而来的冒险者与记者，连个陆行鸟棚都空不出来。九霄云社本来也不大，满打满算也就那么多房间，预约排队愣是排到了两个月后，老板一把年龄了都没见过这种场面。偌大的伊修加德就这么一家旅店，民居也不太现实，总不能继续留宿街头吧？  
暗黑骑士平静地听完这个坏消息，双手交叉别在胸前：“那你怎么办？”  
“你家给我住呗。”战士倒是不客气，捧着杯子大口喝起暗黑骑士泡好的热奶茶，“我不挑住处，有个房顶就行。我看你外屋还有个床，钱我有，你说个数，绝不会赊账的。”  
“不是钱的问题......”暗黑骑士沉思片刻，最后还是没把外面那张床是他的工作场所这件事给说出去。他想拒绝，无奈战士鸡贼地摆出一副世界上最悲伤的幼犬请求收养的眼神，他笑容单纯，不停眨巴的一双蓝眼睛里全是期待，别说暗骑本来就心眼软，换个铁石心肠的混账也很难把持住。  
僵持许久，暗骑败下了阵来。  
伊修加德常年不停的雪把战士留在了暗黑骑士的阁楼里，代价是一半的房钱与生活费。这位拉诺西亚来的冒险者多少还算小有积蓄，不仅一口气掏空腰包给了暗黑骑士整个月的钱，还因为算数不及格比预计的数额多给了几十个金币。而暗黑骑士则用这点额外的收入在旧货摊上买了一扇东方式的纸屏风，将床和沙发分隔开以保证生活的私密性。战士觉得根本多此一举，他从小和珊瑚塔的师兄师弟光着屁股长大哪知道什么羞耻心，刚认识两天就巴不得和暗骑穿一条裤子，怎可能介意共处一室。暗骑执意把屏风摆在中间他也没办法，只好有事没事就扒着屏风往暗骑那边打探，甚至趁着暗骑换衣服的时候吹口哨对他下半身评头论足。  
“还是我那块的比较大。”战士毫不介意暗骑不屑的鄙夷视线，他大手一挥，骄傲地挺起胸部，响亮的笑声昭示着他不拘小节的海都人身份，“你知道萨纳兰那块的仙人掌吗？我和那个的尺寸，差不多！”  
暗骑没去过萨纳兰，更不知道仙人掌是什么，他只知道战士脑子有毛病，而且病得还不轻。他沉默着把衬衫的口子扣到最高处，并在心里发誓除非战士不在，不然绝不换裤子。  
因为特殊工作的关系，暗骑与他的房客作息时间正好相反。为了不耽误收入暗骑开始上门服务，这让他不得不进一步缩减休眠时间，昼夜颠倒更是常态。而战士的作息与日升日落同步，天擦擦亮就扛着斧头去强身健体，挥洒完汗水后又去到处打探情报。巨大时差的作弄下，除了短暂的下午时光两位室友鲜少能碰上面。  
意外发生在战士搬进来的第三个晚上。外面飘着雪花，乳白色的月光从结满冰霜的天窗透下来，照在那画着远东水墨画的厚纸上，显得洁白而坚硬。漂浮空气中的冰洁像是半透明的以太结晶体，寒冷肉眼可见。被冻醒的战士觉得膀胱胀痛，不得不钻出被窝去外面小解。他瑟索着推开门，正撞见晚归的暗黑骑士。暗骑面露疲色，衣冠不整，松散的铠甲下露出满是淤青的侧颈与前胸。  
战士瞧见后睡意全无，他紧握住暗骑的肩膀，目光如炬：“咋回事，哪弄的？”  
“工作不小心弄伤的，不是什么大事。”暗骑想甩开他的手，无奈全身没什么力气，只好任由战士蹂躏他的肩膀。  
战士这人没法一心二用，注意力一旦被暗骑身上的伤口吸引就忘了之前的目的，憋着尿急把他拽进房间，二话不说扯开了铠甲外的搭扣，触目惊心的酮体赤裸裸展现在战士面前。暗骑后背新伤叠着旧伤，还透着嫩粉的新肉还没长好又破了口子，滋滋往外冒血珠。除了魔物的抓痕与刀剑落下的伤口外，暗骑身上还散布着拳头造成的红肿淤青，钝伤大部分聚集在大腿与胸口前那些本不容易受伤的位置，明显是被人殴打所致。  
“有时候会遇到些要求特殊的工作。”暗骑平静地解释，“这些伤不致命，也不疼，放着它们不管就好，只要灵魂完好，身体怎样都无所谓。”  
暗黑骑士这种不把肉体放在眼里的态度让战士倍感震惊，他把头摇成了拨浪鼓：“精神论这种高深的东西我不懂啦！但是，身体是冒险者的本钱，不注意保护真的遇到点什么事绝对撑不住的！”说完就按着暗骑坐在床边，从行囊里掏出药膏与恢复药一字排开，沾满药水的手指悉心地在血痂上游走，发丝大小的伤口也逃不过他的眼睛，凉滋滋的又痒又舒服。  
简单处理结束后，战士取出绷带，将尚未愈合的伤口紧紧包裹，末了拍了下暗骑的肩膀，自豪地说：“怎么样，手法不比医生差吧！跟你讲，我们珊瑚塔楼下就是秘术师行会，里面那群学者一个比一个不做人根本就不帮忙疗伤，全要我们自己动手包扎伤口！你看看背后这几条疤，都是以前不会处理落下的！”  
暗骑轻轻抚摸着腰身上厚厚一层绷带沉默不语，他今晚还有工作，但这幅样子实在无法展现给别人看，只好推掉本有的计划。一笔计划内的收入打了水漂，他不知是该道谢还是指责战士多管闲事。咬咬嘴唇，还没来得及说话战士就原地站起，他惊呼一声，三步并两步跑到门外，哗啦啦的水声接踵而至。  
约莫几秒后，战士叉着罗圈腿，顶着一头雪片哆哆嗦嗦地回到屋里，破碎的字句从牙缝里往外挤：“这、这伊修加德晚上也忒冷了，在户外临时解个内急差点把鸡儿冻掉......唉，你帮忙瞅瞅，蛋有没有缩进去了。”  
“这不算什么。”暗黑骑士瞥了眼他瑟瑟发抖的股间，冷笑着穿好衣服，语气平静的仿佛在讨论天气，“你去舔一下大审门的铁框子，有惊喜等你。”  
  
04  
  
城里偶尔有人闹游行。游行分两派，一边是身着华服即将失去权利地位的贵族在教皇厅门口抵制政府层颁布的新制度，一边是衣衫褴褛失去亲属的平民抗议与龙族化干戈为玉帛。战士不清楚伊修加德的历史，只知道这个国家前不久刚结束了场亘长的战争，他本来就好奇，又喜欢热闹，打探情报时经常不知不觉就跟着人群后面溜达了两条街。  
暗黑骑士对此深恶痛绝，每次见到都拽着战士的耳朵回到云雾街并扬言再参与反和平游行要把他从家里赶出去。那天他俩吵翻了，暗骑实在懒得解释来龙去脉单方面结束了对话，战士被骂后总是委屈巴巴地，闷声不吭坐在床边看上去怪可怜。暗黑骑士亲身经历过战争的尾巴，亲眼见到无数熟悉的脸庞惨死在冰原荒野上，深知战争不是什么好东西。不论结果如何，和平都来之不易，理应珍惜而不是像现在这样加以破坏。他看着战士闷闷不乐的侧脸想着该去解释下，但只要想起那场充满谎言的千年龙诗战争气就不打一处来，根本提都不想提。想来想去想不出办法他干脆放弃，一头栽倒在板床上做起了春秋大梦。  
梦里，暗黑骑士跟在一群年轻人后面走在漫无边际的冰原与冻河上，人群里有云雾街熟悉的面庞，有商店街慈祥的店员，也有趾高气昂的圣殿骑士。龙族不详的咆哮卷起狂风呼啸而过，他出于本能奔跑起来，直到他发觉身边再无一人，刚才排成整齐队列的年轻人沉默着变成了结满冰霜的十字架，长短不齐，木条上的冰渣如同下垂的手指般垂向地面。  
风吼与龙啸，烈焰与冰川，殷红侵染在他的眼中，他简直要惊叫出声来，嗓子却似乎被谁掐住了。为了摆脱梦境中巨龙的追击，暗黑骑士拔出大剑奋力迎敌，然而寡不敌众，死亡的恶臭直扑鼻端，他忍不住地干呕起来，瞬间失却平衡，栽倒在血海汪洋之中。  
世界在下陷。  
战争永无尽头。  
暗黑骑士从噩梦中猛醒过来，眼皮沉重，心跳仿佛擂鼓。他竭尽全身力气抬起手臂，从枕头底下掏出那双一直都懒得洗的脏袜子扔到房间另一边的战士脸上，闷闷不乐地在黑暗中低吼：“呼噜，小声点！”  
  
05  
  
暗黑骑士家不远处就是雪城平民最爱的忘忧骑士亭。酒馆兼旅店的建筑就建在云雾街出口边，还有个隐蔽后门专门给街巷里的懒汉们抄近道用。这家酒馆，老旧先不说，木制房檐与窗户早就被常年风雪侵蚀得分崩离析，锈迹斑斑的棕漆早已失去了往日的光泽。酒馆里鱼龙混杂，上到偷偷翘班幽会的政府骨干与路过歇脚的苍天龙骑，下到受到通缉的异端者与偷鸡摸狗的小混混，不论身份高低贵贱，只要在残破的桌边坐下点上一杯兑过水的劣质红酒便都没了差别。  
战士对这家的酒水颇有微词，天天和暗骑说拉诺西亚产的葡萄酒多么醇厚甘甜，却也没见他少往店里跑。拉诺西亚人就算身处风雪中也带着海洋的热烈激情，才没过几天战士就已经和酒馆里的常客混得烂熟，轮着桌子和人碰杯，讲讲荤段子，时不常还高歌几嗓子给酒客们助兴。  
当然，他没有忘记自己旅途的目的，不管是对秘密守口如瓶的情报贩子还是不善交际的学者，只要和他喝过酒的人都能大大方方地将一切所知悉数供出。这其中不少人表示对战士的故乡略有耳闻，但没人知道确切地点，据传闻只有艾欧泽亚遭遇危机，那些强大的佣兵才会离开阿巴拉提亚山脉踏上征途，除此之外，一切仍是个谜。  
“我觉得，那个传说中战士的故乡就像逆境中的海市蜃楼一样。”结束工作归来的暗骑边打哈欠边发表评论，“说不定他们从未存在过，或者早已灭亡，只是一个令人向往的传说。就像人们口口相传的光之战士一样，大家充其量只是听说他强大到以一敌百，但谁都没见过活人。”  
“我们战士之证又不是凭空生出来的！你看，里面的确刻着点什么东西对吧？导师说里面铭记着战士的斗志什么的我也搞不懂，总不会是瞎扯的！”  
死脑筋如战士这种人绝不会轻易言弃，既然没有文献也没有目击者记录，那自己成为首个发现者不就好了？为此，他开始算起了这场山岳探险的开销。  
作为一个来自拉诺西亚的小年轻，自费筹备一场探险简直沉重得像买栋房子。战士本身倒是有些积蓄，但行会另那些委托给的薪酬仅仅能塞住这个还在蹿个子的年轻人的牙缝儿，现在又要供给黑骑当房租。他也没有外援，家人在港口附近经营一家小杂货铺，他还有个正在秘术师行会见习的弟弟，为此，他每个月还得给家里寄点钱补贴家用，要挪出这么笔钱还是有些难度。  
提到自己的弟弟，战士的嘴就再也关不上了。喝得醉醺醺的战士搂着暗骑的肩，骄傲地吹嘘说自己的小弟弟从小就有能力有抱负，和只能干体力活的傻哥哥不同立志成为一名学者，为此他努力学习每门功课都能得十分，只是美术课上总是将兔子画得像头小毛驴。战士还说，他弟弟捧着成绩单迎上来等待兄长夸奖的模样真的可爱极了，他目不识丁看不懂上面的评语，但还是忍不住抱起来对着小脸又搓又揉一顿表扬。  
对他们这种一般人家来说成为学者不是容易事，学费书本费就是一大负担。当哥哥的想想花费高也并不亏，海关公务员工作收入都稳定，最重要的是安全，比风餐露宿的冒险者强多了，而且就算真的打起仗来也不用冲锋陷阵只要在后方支援伤员就行。经过权衡，战士心甘情愿负担起了弟弟的大部分学习开销。  
酒精扰乱了战士的神经，说出的话也越来越不着调，他打了个酒嗝，大声叹息：“唉你看这世道，你们这冻死人的地方刚消停，东边的基拉巴尼亚又传来硝烟，早晚得和帝国正面打起仗来！”  
刚说完拉诺西亚人就发觉整个酒吧的视线都聚集在自己身上，正对面的暗黑骑士脸更是黑得堪比锅底，他立刻意识到捅了娄子，急忙用酒杯遮住脸憨笑着打哈哈：“喝酒喝酒喝酒！今天你别想糊弄我，嘴唇沾沾水哪算喝酒啊，跟个娘们似的放开点！唉你别找理由了一看你就没量，这才喝几口啊就成猴屁股了！我？嗝，我其实也还差得远，不管是喝酒还是打架都半瓶子水晃荡，如果真的要打仗......”  
  
06  
  
如果说战争是永恒的话题，那钱就是不朽的烦恼。经过谨慎思考，战士决定在行会另之余打打零工凑旅费。  
正好伊修加德现在正是热闹的时候，到处也不缺工作，正好有个基础层有个小型集市缺帮手他就去应聘了。战士年轻力壮、为人开朗热情，立刻就通过了面试。得到赏识后他穿上一身滑稽的玩偶装在大棚里四处逗趣，上百个孩子和他们的父母一起在哈哈大笑。  
战士也很开心，但显然觉得有些美中不足，大蓝眼睛四处乱瞄。发现找不到那个熟悉的身影后他匆忙离开，几分钟后就拽着印堂发黑的暗黑骑士回到了人群中。大棚里有皮革，马厩，烟花，烘烤葱姜饼干和幸福快乐的味道，但暗黑骑士明显不喜欢这种人多嘴杂的场合，抱着胳膊在角落里罚站。战士顿起飞智，从试吃的竹筐里抓了把包装花花绿绿的糖果给他手心里塞得满满当当。  
面对暗黑骑士复杂的视线，战士大手一挥阔气得像个傻国王：“没事，我请客！”  
又不是小孩子了，谁会为这点廉价糖果开心啊。然而战士笑得实在太开心，暗黑骑士也不好意思泼冷水，只好在他眼前嫌弃地剥开糖纸把糖果扔进嘴里。  
打零工那点钱真的不顶什么用，光是买点防寒装备就花了个精光。幸运的是战士独自在外摸爬滚打多年，学得了一身生活技能，衣服买不起就自己缝，武器买不起就自己打，恢复药自己提炼饭菜自己烧，人活着就总是有想不尽的办法。尽管战士在外露面的时候常因为吊儿郎当的模样被人误认为是游手好闲的年轻人，但只有他的室友暗黑骑士才知道实际上他是拉诺西亚最手巧的技工之一。他打出来的装备可比那些店里卖的东西精细多了，每个细节都把握的恰到好处。  
每天中午阳光都会准时光顾他们的老阁楼，战士总是抓紧这段时间做些精细活，比如给武器饰品雕个花纹什么的。屋顶窗的玻璃制造极其粗糙，透进来的光线也似乎漾着水波纹，模糊不清地笼在战士周身，空气仿佛一整块巨大的烟水晶。这种时候，暗黑骑士会放下手头的活蹲在旁边看他敲东打西，边看边捧着新锻好的武器握在手里比划：“说实话，你有这个手艺就别当冒险者了去什么制造行会工作多好。”  
说完， 战士大笑两声：“不行，让我去老老实实朝九晚五我可受不住，多没意思啊，人生总要有激情！我跟你说，等以后经验丰富了就可以接手那些报酬高的工作，赚了大钱后我要买艘船出海，当一个行侠仗义的海盗船长！”  
暗黑骑士嘲讽道：“海盗可都是在海上抢劫其他船只的强盗，和陆地上活动的强盗山贼性质相同，跟行侠仗义半点套不上干系。”  
战士可不是知难而退的人，他拍了拍胸膛，半点没有退缩的意思：“那没关系，我来开创好海盗的先河不就得了！到时候你如果在伊修加德混不下去了，记得来拉诺西亚找我哈！”  
准备冒险行头的空档，战士会做点好玩没用的小零件送给云雾街的孩子们当礼物。有一天，他叫住暗骑，笑嘻嘻地在他手里塞了个崭新的金属链子。暗骑定睛一看，链子上挂着个金属牌，上面刻写着自己的名字和云雾街的居住地址。战士解释道：“多出来些边角料，随手做来送你的，你一个独居冒险者，手边再不带点什么证明身份的东西，死了都没人知道你是谁。”  
“不要随随便便把别人杀死好吗？我和你不一样，命硬得很，龙诗战争都苟活下来了。”  
“是是是，你命硬你命硬，我衷心希望你这辈子也用不到这块牌子！”  
暗骑嘴上不悦，和战士拌了几句嘴，手却自然而然地把金属牌放在了最贴近心脏的口袋里。  
  
07  
  
伊修加德城里突然来了一批贵客，是艾欧泽亚同盟中各大城邦的代表人，队伍末尾还跟着几位身着民族风服饰的高地人。大家面目严肃，不苟言笑，走进了伊修加德议长的办公室。浓厚的阴云开始笼罩在这个国家的上空，酝酿着一场暴风雨。云雾街几个小伙子去参加了那次公开演讲，说的什么没听懂，只是对那些外乡人身上艳丽的红群和袍摆上铮铮作响的金饰羡慕得发疯。  
暗黑骑士知道隔壁国家正在遭受苦难，艾欧泽亚同盟要派兵援助，身处同盟中的伊修加德必定会派出兵力给予援助。但这个国家尚未从龙诗战争中缓过劲，光是驻守国境就耗光了所有的兵力，无奈之下，议长开始在平民中募集志愿兵。  
报名的人寥寥无几，这是意料之内。暗黑骑士自然也没有报名，他同情邻国的遭遇，然而现在自身难保，他也不是英雄，哪能有余力关心别国的情况。他回到家，看到战士正呆坐在床边，拳头紧攥着封信，纸张已经皱得看不出原貌。  
“你在干什么？”暗黑骑士好奇地从屏风那边伸出头来。  
战士吓了一跳，没来得及把信封藏起来，手一撒，信纸掉在地面，艾欧泽亚联合军的印章蓦然展现在视线中。暗黑骑士的脸霎时间沉了下来，苍白得像暴风雨前的天空。他快走几步夺过信件，抖开信纸，简单阅读后叹了口气，沿着纸张的纹路一撕到底，碎片如同雪花般落了满地。  
战士没敢去制止，只是默默地坐在自己的床上，安静得像犯了错的孩子。他眼睁睁看着暗黑骑士将那堆碎纸屑扔在墙角，用脚又踩又跺，它们未来的命运肯定是扔到火炉里用来烧火取暖。  
窗外夜色渐渐深浓，战士终于还是坐不住了，站起身捧起烛台，走到暗黑骑士身边。在这样熹微的光线里，连灰尘与气息都小心翼翼地打着旋，火光点亮了他苍白如纸的消瘦脸庞，眼睫上挂着光点，透亮的虹膜笼着一层薄薄水光。战士本不是多愁善感的人，但看着暗骑黯然伤神的侧脸他也开始没由来地感到伤感，他吸吸鼻子，伸出手指小心抬起暗骑额前垂落的碎发，轻轻挂到尖长的精灵耳后面。  
“我好歹也是黄杉队的正式兵，那边如果有需要，肯定会想办法把我叫回去。”战士声音轻得如同在自语，却足够传到暗骑耳边，“往好里想，如果能找到传说中的战士故乡，我就能求他们去支援自己正大光明偷懒跑路啦！而且就算上战场也没什么，我运气向来很好，说不定被分配到后面打杂呢！”  
暗黑骑士沉默着不回应，他亲眼见过战争的模样，那是一台将人血人肉作为动力的机器，不论善人恶霸都会被搅碎了抛进熔炉，无一例外。战士不如他那样有直观的体验，在战争面前他就如同稚嫩的幼童，尚不知晓危险已然驶临。  
“战争来临了，明明刚过去，这么快又来临了。”暗骑喃喃自语，声音沉重暗淡得仿佛老占星术士的预言，“我感觉到了，你会上战场，连你也要上战场…… ”  
战士用力捂住了他的嘴。暗黑骑士没有挣扎，他眨眨眼，低下头，让脸颊柔软地沉在了他的手心中。  
  
08  
  
之后的日子，战士更加努力的探寻阿巴拉提亚的迷之佣兵部族，他如同魔怔了一样连吃饭都在念叨着坊间中的传闻，试图从那些没营养的信息中提炼出哪怕一点线索。他几次背起行囊向山脉方向出发，几次都因为坏天气或者蛮族冲突退了回来，仿佛有什么魔法结界挡在他的必经之路上，阻碍着他的前进。回来后，战士会在伊修加德的高台处发呆，视线投向那片高耸入云的山峦，将手臂伸长至极限去够。然而那片神秘的山脉却如同高不可攀的圣域，凡人别说触碰，连伸手祈求的资格都没有。  
这期间暗骑一直在云雾街过着老生活，白天出去跑跑委托，晚上有客人就去工作，没预约就在家里修整。战士不在的时候他收到了好几封信，寄信人清一色全是利姆萨·罗敏萨的珊瑚塔，内容不用看也能猜出个大概。他这次没有将信件毁尸灭迹，收下信封冷静地保存起来，等战士踏进家门瞬间就把信纸甩到他脸上。  
战士脾气好，挠挠头把信封捡起来：“哈哈，那边催得真紧。”他看不太懂文字，信里华丽的词藻与冠冕堂皇的官话在他眼中和蝌蚪没什么区别，只能看懂，阿拉米格、战争和速回几个字。  
当然，这就够了。  
“你要回去吗？”暗黑骑士轻声问，空气静悄悄的，他不知道这时是否应该挽留，亦或是为他打气助威，就像伊修加德的骑士们每次出征去讨伐邪龙前那样为他高歌胜利，殊不知这正是通往地狱的挽歌。  
战士深吸了口气，踱步到暗骑身边，第无数次讲起流传于战士间的故事：“传说中，在阿巴拉提亚山脉的最北部，有一个以强大雇佣兵而闻名遐迩的部落，人们将这些擅长使用等身巨斧作战的男男女女尊称为战士。他们在成长与战斗中学会了驾驭自己的内心，将心灵中无数的感情与力量转化为在战场上无可比拟的狂暴之力，从此所向披靡，无战不胜。”  
这个故事暗骑已经听得耳朵生了茧，倒背如流也不在话下，但他丝毫没有打断战士的意思，示意他继续讲下去。  
“有史书记载，在过去，当战争肆虐艾欧泽亚大地时，这些战士们就会离开阿巴拉提亚山脉的故乡冲去前线大放异彩，成为战场上最绚烂的风景线。他们个个实力强大，传闻中有战士出马的战争从未落败，他们已然成为了带来胜利的战争之神的化身。但战士们向来生活恬淡，并不追求荣华富贵，战争结束和平降临后便会悄声淡出人们的视线，重新回到山脉间安静度日，直至今日也未曾改变。”  
“但是这都是传说，是哄小孩睡觉的故事。谁都没有亲眼见过那个村庄，它到底是否存在都是一个迷，或许多年来人们只是在追寻一个看不见摸不着的美好梦境，没人知道真相到底是什么。”  
“你说的对，传说这玩意，十有八九是杜撰的。”战士点头，他笑着拍了拍暗骑的脑门，掌心热得如同阳光，“但是传说之所以让人向往是因为其中总是传递着希望，这对于深陷战争的国家来说是必不可少的。”  
他望着暗黑骑士的眼睛，视线是那样的坚定，暗骑甚至觉得里面带着视死如归的决绝。空气中仿佛已经弥漫起他所熟悉的战争的气味，咸，腥，绝望，呛鼻，这气味如同一双冰冷的手掐着他的脖颈，慢慢收紧，将空气从他肺部挤了出来。暗黑骑士几次别开脸，却又被战士掰着脸扭回来重新直视他的眸子，盈满金光的视线几乎要将他的双目灼伤。  
“所以我决定了，这次就由我来组成传说的一部分。”  
  
09  
  
战士是个雷厉风行的男人，既然说要走，他立刻就收好了行囊，就和他来的时候一样出乎意料。暗骑帮着他一起打点好了简单的行李，末了战士还从箱子底拽出一件八成新的红呢子长大衣塞到暗骑怀里，据说是他临出门时后辈送他的礼物。那件衣服穿在战士身上有点瘦，套在暗骑身上又太肥大，他穿在身上像件神父的长袍，肩膀宽出好几星寸，袖子能盖住手掌，领子翻起来能将脸全都挡住。战士笑得捧着肚子满地打滚，笑够了他擦擦眼泪评论说：“挺好的，伊修加德那么冷，你大衣里面能多塞进去几件衣服！”  
离开的时间定在当周的最后一天，同来时一样，他只收拾出了一个没装满的旧箱子。离开前那几天战士总是在忙忙碌碌，他人缘好，在伊修加德没住几天就和云雾街的人混熟了，收拾行李时阁楼里挤满了来帮忙实际是想看热闹的闲人，这让他甚至连与暗黑骑士单独相处的时间都没倒出来。暗黑骑士也不太介意，他照常生活工作，每天清晨推门回家时战士睡得正沉。  
临行前的最后一个晚上，战士一改常态没早早上床休息，他正襟危坐在床边，双手攥拳，不知为何额角还渗出了汗珠。暗黑骑士没当回事准备动身出门，虽然战士明天就要启程但他今晚有工作的预定，再说他也找不到理由为战士翘班，他们的关系无非就是室友，甚至连朋友都还说不上，根本不是掏心掏肺互诉衷肠的关系。  
“等等。”  
暗黑骑士一只脚踏出门框时，战士突然叫住了他。他转过身，看到战士正紧紧盯着他不放，手里攥着个破旧的钱袋子。战士明显有些紧张，说话声音都高了八度，他一边笨手笨脚的解钱袋往外掏金币一边朝暗骑吼：“我、我付钱买你一晚上，所以，你不要出去了好吗？”  
其实战士并不清楚暗黑骑士晚上的工作确切是做些什么，他只知道他每天披星戴月在外面过夜，回来时口袋比出门前要鼓囊些。暗黑骑士看看他手里的十枚大子儿内心一阵揪疼，太少了，那些嫖客最吝啬的也会给二十枚金币，大方的还会更多。少归少，暗骑心里却很清楚，这是战士最后的资产，本来是他在路上救急用的钱。  
战士再次露出犬科动物讨饭时那种可怜又柔弱的眼神望向暗骑，如果身后长着尾巴此刻肯定左摇右摆个不停：“求你了，就今晚，哪都别去留下来陪陪我吧。”  
钱总是个不错的借口，暗骑想了想，走回来接过金币放进口袋。他像平常工作时那样卸下金属铠甲，露出贴身的衣物后爬到战士床上，跨坐在他的腰间，手指轻触他饱满的胸肌，视线也随着身体的动作变得暧昧诱惑起来。他这举止吓得战士不清，四六不懂的小年轻僵在床上手都不知道往哪放，眼睛更是到处乱看。暗黑骑士见状，讪笑着俯身凑到战士耳边，轻声低语道：“既然你掏钱了那我便随你处置，你想做什么，怎么做，什么姿势什么癖好我都依你。”  
战士怔住了：“都依我？”  
暗黑骑士点点头：“都依你。”  
战士眼里发光，他揽住暗骑的腰把他拽倒在床上，紧紧拥抱着他刚认识不足月的室友。战士并没有褪去暗黑骑士的衣服，只是与他相拥躺在狭窄的单人床上。他们的拥抱仿佛是在仇恨空气，似乎要把对方都揉进自己的肋骨中去，永不分离。  
毫无性暗示却比身体结合更加亲密的拥抱反而让暗骑有些难以适从，他呆滞地将脸贴在战士的胸口前，这位来自海岛之国的战士身上的温暖仿佛正是太阳本身。不对，阳光太刺眼，太具有侵占性，而战士却更温和，如同赤道海域永远温热平缓的海水。  
“等我回来后啊，一定要带你去其他几个城邦看看。”战士突然开口：“格里达尼亚到处都是参天古树，一年到头都在下雨，空气随时都能渗出水。对了，那边气候潮湿有很多稀奇古怪的虫子，后背的壳油光锃亮的还会飞，我当年第一次见吓得就砸了个地毁人亡，你这种伊修加德人到时候肯定得吓晕过去。还有乌尔达哈，那里也不坏，就是在沙漠实在太干燥，但是建筑华美到处都能看到性感舞娘。我认识个骑士小哥在那边当皇室近卫兵，运气好能让他通融下放我们进皇宫花园溜达下，我以前在那偶遇过娜娜莫女王呢！”  
“不过最好的还要属我们利姆萨·罗敏萨，城市三面环海，到处都停泊着大型船只，开朗的水手更是随处可见。而且我们那盛产各类蔬菜水果，拉诺西亚香橙听说过吧？跟不要钱似的可以免费吃到饱，我没钱吃饭就会去农场偷橙子吃！如果你喜欢钓鱼就更好了，到处都是鱼塘，我家都有一片小池子可以随便钓着玩。而且吧，拉诺西亚气温宜人，大半夜在外面睡也不用担心会冻死。”  
战士描述的实在太模糊，暗黑骑士很难在脑子中构建出这些城镇本身的模样，他只好随口附和：“听上去是个很幸福的城邦，比伊修加德要好.......”  
“幸福不幸福我不知道，不过我觉得伊修加德也是个不赖的地方。”说着战士打了个哈欠，现在早已过了他往日睡觉的时间，他已经困得眼睛都要睁不开了：“云雾街的人都很热情，忘忧骑士亭里的人也很有趣，你们那个刚上任的议长也是个不错的人，再过几年生活情况一定会有好转。不过，最重要的是.......”  
“嗯？”  
“最重要的是.......”战士仰躺在枕头上，他眼神朦胧而涣散，气息平缓而微弱，已然是快要入睡的状态。这期间他努力睁开了几次眼睛想要让自己清醒些，但都没有成功，最后只好作罢，只是拥紧暗黑骑士的手臂收得更紧了一些。他将脸埋在他脖颈中，声音低沉柔和得如同掺了水。  
“这个国家有你在。”  
“我想，我大概是爱上你了。”  
暗黑骑士被他的话钉在了床上，触电般动弹不得。过了许久他撑着胳膊坐直，推推战士的肩想问他这句话是不是真的，战士却早已沉沉睡着了。  
  
10  
  
第二天，战士离开了伊修加德。  
之所以能准确地记得这个日子，是因为从这一天起太阳就改变了轨迹，从现在起直到来年开春，那抹难得的光芒都会被挡在其他建筑前，再也不会有太阳光能在午后十分直接照进暗黑骑士的破旧阁楼。战士没有在阁楼里留下任何痕迹，所有的东西都被收拾得干干净净，只有那个东方风格屏风见证了他的存在与离别，此刻却也被挪到了墙角，恐怕再也不会派上用处。  
出于礼节暗骑把战士送到了巨龙首附近，那天巨龙首拥挤不堪，到处都是准备离开库尔扎斯的游人。木制车棚与运输用陆行鸟沉默着横亘在雪地中，在暗黑骑士眼里仿佛是前往地狱的车驾。临别总要有一个拥抱吧，无论怎样都好，他们在月台上用力地拥抱作为最后的告别。  
暗黑骑士送到战士坐上通往摩杜纳的客运车，直到两人分道扬镳都没人提起前夜的事，仿佛那一夜根本不曾存在过。战士刚在车厢里坐稳，又猛地弹起来，冲到车厢边掀开布帘，尽全力呼唤暗黑骑士的名字。暗黑骑士应声回头，看到一个闪烁的光点拖着纤长的尾巴在空中划过，他本能地伸手去接，一串挂着金属牌的老旧项链准确落在了他的手心里。暗骑满心疑惑，他翻过金属牌，在铁锈与磨损的表层上看到了战士的名字。  
“你的，我先借走了。”战士从车厢里探出头，项链的银白光泽在他手里闪烁，天知道他什么时候掉的包“我怕战争结束回来后记不得你的地址，以防万一！”  
短短一个月间，这个来自拉诺西亚的说话时会带着可爱乡土音的男人，给暗黑骑士带来了深深烙刻在灵魂中的毫不掺杂的快乐。  
  
11  
  
战士离开的几个月间，暗黑骑士偶尔会收到从一个叫神拳痕的未知大地寄来的明信片。饱经风波辗转到雪都的明信片已经残缺不全，勉强能看清正面绘制的异国景色，绝壁高山，瀑布古刹，传闻中的阿拉米格皇城伫立在中间，辉煌华美，毫不亚于伊修加德引以为傲的教皇厅。背面处一片空白并没有写字，只有正中间印着一个红色的手指印，落跨的姓名处画着一个斧头的标记，用脚趾头猜都能猜出寄信人是身在他国的战士。  
暗黑骑士轻笑出声，把明信片小心存好压在抽屉的最下面。闲暇时他会把卡片拿出来全部重新看一遍，指肚拂过那枚指纹的印记，仿佛只是这样就能与战士身处同地，就能牵到他的手。  
阿拉米格解放战争打得比任何人想象中都要快。一个常年受到奴役的国家没用多久便重获自由，听说其中光之战士功不可没。暗黑骑士心想，战士很快就要回来了。  
伊修加德的军队回归时暗黑骑士久违地凑了个热闹，他站在远离人群的高台处眺望军队通过大审门凯旋归来，骑在马匹上在最前面带队的议长面带微笑，从容地与前来迎接的民众挥手致意。暗黑骑士看着军列，在心里默默清点数量，人数比出发时相比并没有少很多，看来这场战争的伤亡数量比想象中要少。  
希望的灯火愈燃愈烈，阳光已经从阴霾背后露出了脸庞。战争结束了，那战士也快能回来了吧。暗骑忍不住心怀期待，当晚他又把那些明信片拿了出来，攥在手里反复阅读，想象着与战士重逢后的无数种可能性。  
接下来的每一天，暗骑都会往巨龙首跑，混在人群里寻找从其他城邦驶来的运输车。等到晚上没有结果后再回家，日复一日。只要参军就会有死亡的可能性，他早已做好了最坏的心理准备，只是这种漫无尽头的等待比死亡的噩耗还要难熬，久而久之他也有些承受不住。  
又一个失落的日子，暗黑骑士在临睡前又把那些明信片拿了出来，捧在手里仔细端详。只有这样才能短暂驱散心头的焦虑，想象着与战士重逢后的无数种可能性。  
一个月后的清晨，他被一阵急促的敲门声扰醒。打开门，看到门外站着一位与战士身穿相似铠甲的人。那人面色凝重，行了个陌生的军礼后将一个不大点的包裹连带信封送到了暗黑骑士手中。“希望您节哀顺变。”那人说完，鞠躬关上了门。  
暗黑骑士满脸狐疑，不祥的预感由心底升起。他匆忙拆开包裹，一个染血的金属项链落在木地板上，铿锵落地声惊得他心脏都要从胸膛中跳出来。这算不了什么，暗骑安慰自己，寄错遗物这种事并不罕见，说不定是哪个倒霉士兵捡到了这个牌子随身带在了身上就这么殉职了。他苦笑着伸出颤抖的双手撕开信封，那是一张寻常可见的讣告，龙诗战争期间他见过无数次，行文都背了下来。  
他没心思仔细阅读，视线定格在死者的名字上凝结成冰。  
白纸黑字上写着战士的名字，木已成舟，既成事实。  
战士死了。他的死因很平凡，战死，仅此而已，再无更多引申注释。他或许是为同伴断后而死，也可能是为了救人而死，或者只是种了流弹........不论如何，战士就像无数平凡而伟大的士兵一样死在了异国他乡。令人讽刺的是，他曾经无数次教导暗骑保重生命，人生只有一次，死了就是终点，再无翻盘的可能性。  
全大陆都在为他祈祷，作为无数死者中的一份子，战士受到了最高的赞誉。引用讣告中的句子来讲：他为艾欧泽亚的和平与未来献上了伟大的生命与高洁的灵魂。  
“什么伟大的生命，什么高洁的灵魂。”暗黑骑士的拳头一下下砸在墙壁上，血流不止也不见他停手。他的脑子转不动了，颅骨里仿佛冻着一块冰。顾不上自己扭曲哽咽的喉音，他用力将音节像冰块那样从喉咙里往外挤。他不想哭，可是眼泪止不住地往下流。热辣辣地淌过脸颊，留下的却是一片冰冷的水痕。  
“死了以后那些赞美又有什么用，笨蛋战士。人死了什么都没了，什么都没有了啊！”

12  
  
暗黑骑士决定踏上一次旅行，为此他收拾行囊，备齐粮食，向阿巴拉提亚山脉方向出发。他想不到其他缅怀战士的方法，只好替他完成这场没有开始便早早迎来终点的冒险。  
高耸入云的山脉静悄悄的如同一座巨大的坟墓，暗黑骑士小心翼翼地绕过盘踞在山腰处的魔物，在荒野上漫无目的地探索。他没有忘记这片山脉自古以来便是蛮族的聚集地，落单的冒险者在那些蛮荒之民眼中不亚于是一块肥美多汁的鲜肉。  
自制的箭矢精准度虽然比不上长枪利刃，但在茫茫旷野上一个奔逃的普通人明显就是靶子。暗黑骑士的双腿早已麻木，只是惯性带动他依然向前飞奔。他闭上眼睛，每一次箭矢划破空气的声音响起都代表他又一次从死神的指缝中溜了出来，免于让鲜血混着脑浆渗入泥土。  
寡终归不敌众，暗黑骑士没有听见最后一声箭响，他只看到自己一直挂在胸前的金属项链带着血花旋转着飞了出去，泼洒出一道艳丽的血虹。他，一个体重标准身高正常的成年人就被一根细细的箭矢射穿倒在了地上。尖石制成的箭头从背后射入，刺穿了他的脊椎和喉管。肌肉组织被撕裂搅碎成一团血污，白色的软骨从伤口处露出来。疼痛只持续了一秒钟，随即脖子向下的身体便完全失去了知觉，他觉得这真不错，至少他看不到自己的肢体被那群蛮族用乱刀砍碎，四肢抛上天空，或者肠子洒满一地的凄惨景象。  
山间的草地软得像天鹅绒的毯子，暗黑骑士觉得疲倦。他刚想要闭上眼睛睡去，可为什么，就在那条写着战士名字的项链掉落的地方，被蛮族碾过的泥泞里生长出来一朵湛蓝的野花。他不知道这朵花的名字，只是记得这颜色与战士所形容的大海近似。  
阳光穿过层叠云层柔柔地洒下来，在花瓣周边涂上一圈金粉。暗黑骑士觉得花瓣摇曳的模样像极了一双好看的蓝水晶色的眼睛，正柔软地对他眨着眼。  
他冲它咧嘴笑了笑，它也冲他笑。  
他叫它战士，它不答应。   
  
END


End file.
